Forget Me Not
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Remake of Gone: Because when you forget everything, there's always that one itch that reminds you of everything. And when your given a new persona, a new life, and there's no one to save you, you put on the cuffs yourself. So slowly, Lelouch waits for his knight to save him, but meanwhile, he'll play the villain. SuzaLulu
1. Chapter 1

**Reading back on one of my fanfics, "Gone" I wanted to slam my head on my laptop so much I thank everyone that has favorited and followed it sooo much, I can barely tell you how happy it makes me feel, especially since the plot is just... Nyaaaaoooowwwooooaaaa... It's just confusing. Anyway, because of that, I have decided to rewrite the whole thing...**

**I was planning to take it down, but I guess I'll let it be there. And make a brand new one, now called "Forget Me Not" xD **

**Anyway, I'm gonna dedicate this mainly to **_Emkatw1luv_**. As a thanks for chatting to me when I'm just so bored~ As people probably don't know, I have an obsession with RWBY now... Cried when I found out Monty died. Hence why... You know what, I'm too lazy to type now. Here's the fanfic, I own nothing and blah, blah, blah...**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

The snow was slowly falling lightly to the ground, some of the flakes melting quickly, disappearing , but most were piling up upon each other. The sun was hidden by the thick grey clouds that loomed over the busy city. With the people chatting away, gossiping about the holiday coming up, about the Royals, about anything they could, they walked by mindlessly.

Christmas lights decorated the city though, lighting up what the sun couldn't. And sitting in a small cafe, an odd couple drank their warm drinks. Their heavy coats hanging on their chairs as one of them grinned silly. Every now and then, a customer would stare at them with confusion or disgust, but the staff wouldn't even bother.

The cafe was decorated in a creamy-dreamy sort of way. With the sugar cream walls and the fresh wood floors. The furniture fitted in perfectly, with only the odd pizza box littering the counter. But besides that, it was a clean, warm, welcoming cafe.

"You know, you really should stop with your caffeine obsession soon," warned Suzaku gently as he watched Lelouch take another sip of the coffee with a smirk on his lips.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Shot back Lelouch as he glanced at his boyfriend before looking at the warm coffee and taking another gulp.

"Lulu," complained Suzaku as he dragged out Lelouch's nickname that always got on his nerves.

"Just let me be," muttered Lelouch, cursing the fact that Milly told Suzaku the nickname she gave him.

"Cute," butted in Suzaku as Lelouch instantly looked up to him. His eyes wide before narrowing.

"It's not cute. It's a sign of weakness," informed Lelouch quietly as he continued to drink his coffee.

"But to me it's cute. Adorable even," teased Suzaku as Lelouch looked away, deciding the window was by far more interesting.

There was a thick but easy layer of silence that covered them for a while. With Suzaku playing on an app on his phone and with Lelouch thinking up plans while continuing drinking his coffee. It was peaceful. Or at least it was.

"You know I'm going to be going away later," whispered Suzaku as Lelouch glanced up to him before placing down his empty cup.

"That you'll be missing out on our anniversary, my birthday and Christmas?" Asked Lelouch bitterly before continuing, " yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry," muttered Suzaku as he slumped in his seat.

"Well now... It wasn't your fault, was it?" Bit back Lelouch with a heavy layer of sarcasm dripping from his voice before standing up. The chair scraping against the wooden ground.

"Next time, when it's a mood like this, just don't bother saying anything," advised Lelouch before leaving through the door.

Watching from the counter, Milly sighed as she watched Suzaku stare at the empty cup. So with a bit of pity, she took a cookie from the shelf and placed it on a clean white plate before walking over to him.

"On the house," she smiled lightly, knowing what was going on with the couple.

"Thanks," grinned Suzaku weakly.

"You know, everything will sort it self out when you come back. He just needs some time to cool down. Especially since you only told him last night," she supplied as she took the seat that Lelouch was sitting on before.

"Yeah, hopefully," smiled Suzaku as he took a bite of the cookie.

* * *

Red, that was all he saw. The light was glowing red and the noise in the background was hazy. Yelling was heard and the sight was crazy. Something was trickling from his head, something thick and warm. The air held a metallic taste. Breathing was becoming more difficult per second, it was as if his lungs were mashed together.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Yelled out a female voice sharply.

Hazy, red, cold. Those were the words to describe what he felt like at that second.

"Lelouch," whispered a voice.

And from there, it became pitch black.

* * *

There was a small slick black phone that sat on a table that was placed next to a withering plant. It was filled to the brim with voice mails after a month, all from the same person.

"Lelouch, I finally arrived at Japan! The plane ride was horrible... No! I wasn't air sick, that's what you call it, right? I'll talk to you later, got to go now. Call me and remember to take care!" **\- Date: 3rd of December.**

"It's been a week, how have you been? If your gonna ask about me, well, things have been eventful. Euphy says hi by the way. We brought Nunnally some sweets as well! ... I have to ask though, why wont you pick up your phone? ... Are you still mad?" - Date: 10th of December.

"Alright, it's been two weeks! Why won't you even answer me back? You know what, it's pointless. I tried to talk to you, but no. If your gonna ignore me then fine! Your just a spoiled little prince!" **\- Date: 17th of December.**

"You know... I didn't mean anything I said. I love you. I love you so much. Please, just call to tell me if your alright. I miss you. So, so, so much." **\- Date: 24th of December.**

"... I really don't know what to say. I sent you more than twenty voice messages and you haven't even replied to not even one?! You want me to feel guilty or something? Well I don't! I can't believe this, your really acting like a little annoying- annoying thing! Even Euphemia agrees with me! If you don't love me... then I don't love you! All's fair!" **\- Date: 31st of December.**

"I'm coming back now. I'll see you soon. Love you. I love you so much." **\- Date: 7th of December.**

* * *

"My little sleeping prince," whispered a female voice as she stroked some of the pitch dark hair out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blank.

The room was blank and cold, with only the artificial light shimmering down. It held an air of chemicals, like a science lab expect there were no scientists around, barely anyone in the room at all. It was almost a suffocating sight, because just like a science lab, the place also held machines, and those machines were used to keep that one person barely alive.

The man had dark rich hair, and his skin was deathly pale. His body looked like if something sucked the air out of it, with his bones sticking out at certain parts. There were parts of his skin that was darker than the rest. Almost charcoal black. As if he was burn alive. The sight of him was horrible, making kids wanting to puke.

But in that room, sitting on a chair was a woman with silky dark hair, just like the young man's. A small smile was on her face was she slowly dabbed a soaked cloth on the burn marks that scorched the man's skin. She was acting kindly, sure, tending his wounds. But there was something off about her, something that would get on anyone's nerve.

She was a strange person, the empress Marianne. A quiet yet loud person who would tell everyone everything, yet nothing about her plans and her aims. She was the one that the emperor would confine to, and the one that could play all the strings. But even so, she also has a puppet master.

The room was blank and cold, with only the artificial light shimmering down, a ton of machines covering the room like an ocean, and two souls trapped there.

* * *

"What do you mean something happened to him?" Asked Suzaku as his grip tightened to his phone, almost crushing it.

"I mean exactly as I said," muttered Kallen from her end.

"Well what do you mean by I can't see him?" Yelled Suzaku as a few people glanced at him in the airport.

"Once again, exactly as I said," replied Kallen bitterly.

"I don't care about that. I'm coming back today, I already left him a voice mail-" Began Suzaku before he was interrupted.

"Which he never even got," fired in Kallen.

Continuing on, Suzaku spoke, "well, I'm going to see him." Before hanging up.

* * *

The crunching of snow was heard as Suzaku trudged through his front garden to get to the ivory door. The windows looked dull, dirty, as if they weren't washed in ages and the front garden seemed a bit more wilder than before. Even so, Suzaku didn't bother to take notice of any or all of the changes.

When he reached the door, he dug through his pockets for his silver house key before slipping it into the lock and twisting it open. He slowly opened the door, taking in a deep breath as he walked inside the empty looking place.

He felt his heart clench when he didn't hear anything or anyone. It was quiet like one of those ghost towns, hardly a soul. His mind was circling about the warning that Kallen gave him, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. But he felt his knees becoming weaker than ever, as if someone smashed a broken glass bottle against them.

Closing and locking the door, Suzaku wandered around the house. The Christmas tree that Suzaku saw before he left was gone, replaced by a rotting old branch with scattered decorations on the floor. The house was freezing, it felt as though icicles could appear from any where at any second. But there was no sign of Lelouch.

"Lelouch?" Asked Suzaku as he looked around the house desperately. His mind telling him to stop wasting time and hunt Kallen down to try strangle out some more answers.

"Lelouch!" Repeated Suzaku again, but this time, his voice was notched up to a higher pitch with a strange emotion he couldn't even describe, a mixture of guilt and heartache, as he ran around the house again. The kitchen was just the same as he last saw it. With the food still on the marble table, covered with sickening looking mold and the chair slightly squint. Even the window was slightly opened, with the curtains fluttering a bit.

But then he heard the door open and quiet footsteps filled the house. He perked up at that, feeling his mind relax that Lelouch was back, but then his heart began beating faster, not quite sure what to say to him. Nervous, that's what he felt, and guilty for sure. Leaving him there at the hospital while catching that flight to Japan.

Even so, Suzaku clenched his hands and walked towards the door, towards Lelouch, feeling tensed all through out the short walk. But when he arrived, he felt his heart break and his mind shatter.

"Euphy, why're you here?" Asked Suzaku gently as he placed on his best smile while walking towards her.

"I heard you were back, so I came to check up on you," replied Euphy as she closed the door and locking it with the spare key she was given two years ago.

"Oh," was the only answer Suzaku could think of.

"Let's go to the living room. I better fill you in," suggested Euphemia softly as she made her way through the house with Suzaku walking behind her.

They sat down on the cold leather sofa. The television was caked with dust, just like the small tea table. But even so, they made do with the area.

"After you left, he was... Well, he was in a sudden coma," whispered Euphemia as she watched Suzaku's movements.

"It was the car crash that caused it. He was walking on the road, trying to get to another shop it seemed. But then this car came swirling towards him. He couldn't make it out without getting hurt. We never caught the person or people, there wasn't any proof that there was a person driving at all. And then one of the empresses and a few of the nobles called the search off-" Informed Euphmia as she watched Suzaku sudden stand up.

"They can't call off the search! He's a prince! Someone almost killed him, isn't that a valid excuse! Treason or something!" Yelled out Suzaku as he slammed his fist on the small tea table that was close to him. You could've heard the cracking noise it made.

Even so, Euphemia didn't flinch but just shook her head. "I tried that argument. Even had Cornelia, Clovis, Nunnally and Schneizel trying to help out. They still wouldn't listen." She sighed as she slumped a bit in the sofa, getting bits of dust on her coat.

"But... Even Schneizel tried for this case! He's the prime minister for god's sake!" Cried Suzaku as he rested his head on his arm.

* * *

"Lelouch," cried Nunnally desperately as she sat by her brother while he just stared blankly at her.

"What is it now?" He asked tiredly as he shook her away from him while standing unsteadily on the ground. His mind was like a rattling snake, filled to the brim with useless noise. He felt like he would just explode out from irritation.

"You can't go back to them! You said that-" Protested Nunnally, trying to find him, trying to get him to stay.

"The thing is that I don't recall saying anything of the sorts. It would be a stupid move. If you could have everything handed to you, then why not take it?" Asked Lelouch as he placed on a black cape with gold trimmings.

"Because this isn't you!" Yelled Nunnally, feeling like she was about to lose her brother forever if he walked through that door.

Narrowing his eyes, his footwork finally became more steady as he eyed her shaking frame. It was quiet, the type of atmosphere that you could cut with a knife took over the room.

"So your calling mother a liar..?" Challenged Lelouch before he walked out of the room, closing the door with a bang.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Yelled Cornelia as horror filled her face while she stared at her father, though he barely acted like it.

"For the greater good of-" Began the emperor with his droning voice while Cornelia stood up, but two guards instantly blocked her from the emperor, incase if she would decide to strike.

"He left this family! He just woken up from his coma! And what, you decide for him to take over the Shadows?!" She protested. Lelouch, he may have left the royal family by status, but he was always her little brother, no matter what. And this choice that their father decided, it was crazy.

"He can't take over Japan just like that! He's still injured!" Raged Cornelia before she heard a voice speak up.

"So that's my new job?" Pondered Lelouch aloud.

"You will be meeting the Knights of the Round tomorrow. Also, your mother is waiting for you, claims she has a gift for you. And Cornelia, you will be keeping an eye on Euphemia and her little group of detectives. Make sure they never get too close," ordered Charles as Lelouch bowed while Cornelia stood strongly.

Glancing at her, Lelouch kept quiet before standing up and replying, "yes, your highness."

* * *

**I did copy some bits from the chapter from Gone because I really do like those bits of writing.. Like really, really owo Anyway, I own nothing and tada~ Sorry about the mistakes ^^"**


End file.
